bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Kalmah
Kalmah was one of the six Barraki. History Most of Kalmah's early life is unknown. However, he soon became leader of his own army and one of the six commanders of the League of Six Kingdoms, the Barraki. The faction then began to conquer the Matoran Universe land by land. However, a surprise assault by the Brotherhood of Makuta decimated their army and the six Barraki were captured by Makuta Teridax. Botar arrived right when Teridax was about to execute the six warlords, demanding that he take them to The Pit. The two beings argued over jurisdiction of the Barraki until Botar finally took them and teleported away Soon after being mutated by the Pit Mutagen, Kalmah discovered an organic species of Squid Rahi that fed on the life force of other creatures. He included these Rahi into his army and later invented special launchers, the Squid Launcher, for himself and the other Barraki, in return for a large realm undersea. While living in the ocean, a clash began between him and Pridak over how much bigger Kalmah´s territory expanded. Pridak won, and punished Kalmah's insolence by permanently blinding him in his third eye. He and the other Barraki were later freed from the Pit by the Order of Mata Nui to help defeat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Before he and the other Barraki could attack Metru Nui, Teridax was killed and Kalmah left the Matoran Universe. His mutations were later reversed when Mata Nui was using the Ignika to restore Spherus Magna. Personality and Traits After his mutation, Kalmah was stronger than he was fast, but he was able to glide silently through the water and seize and squeeze prey to death in his tentacle. He had three eyes, but he was blind in one (his top eye) due to a disastrous past encounter with Pridak. He is highly intelligent. Kalmah bred the Sea Squid the Barraki used in their launchers, making sure they were kept half-starved and vicious so they were ready for prey. He led an army of giant Squid. Powers & Equipment Kalmah's main weapon was his tentacle that extended from both sides of his left "hand". He had five smaller sensory tentacles on the back of his head. The tentacles on the back of his head allowed him to sense surprise attacks before hand in battle. He also wielded a Squid Launcher. In addition to his vampiric Squid that aid all of the Barraki, Kalmah's army mainly consisted of Giant Squid. He could also share memories with his Squids through physical contact. Now that his mutations were undone, Kalmah has lost all of these abilities. Trivia *The word "kalmah" is Karelian and could be translated as "to the grave" or "to the death." Set Information *His set number is 8917. *The set contains 53 pieces. *A few sets contained a wider, bigger foot instead of the foot seen on the canister. Appearances *''Barraki: Creeps From the Deep'' *''BIONICLE Legends'' #6-8 *''BIONICLE Ignition'' #6-10 *''Destiny War'' fi:Kalmah Category:2008 Category:League of Six Kingdoms Category:Mutated Beings Category:Regular Sets Category:Former Villains Category:Villains